Microfluidics is a branch of science dealing with the behavior, precise control and manipulation of microliter and nanoliter volumes of fluids. Its applications include blood-cell-separation, biochemical assays, chemical synthesis, genetic analysis (e.g., gene-chips and proteomics chips), drug screening, electrochromatography, etc. One of the most difficult problems in bringing microfluidic products to the market is the lack of appropriate methods to accurately transfer and manage small quantities of fluid. Many microfluidic devices rely on relatively complex and costly mechanically activated pumps that are unsuitable for many applications. Techniques that are built into the microfluidic device and operate by electrically activated processes, such as electroosmosis and piezoelectrics, are often insufficiently reliable. Thus, there is a need to develop cheap and accurate fluid management systems and components. This proposal describes a novel, low cost micropump for fluid management that is based on electrochemical (i.e., electrolysis & fuel cell) principles. Its benefits are: (1) accurate delivery of microliter quantities of fluids, (2) low cost of manufacture (it is based on a single moving part), (3) ability to operate at very high backpressures if required (>100 psi), and (4) scaleable to meet a variety of user applications (flow rates range from microliters per minute to milliliters per minute). In Phase I, we streamlined the micropump assembly techniques and demonstrated the micropump's process and cost advantages. Practical uses of the micropump were demonstrated, such as for controlling a laboratory colorimetric enzymatic reaction on a microfluidic diagnostic chip. The micropump's reliability was also demonstrated through long- term continuous operation. The low cost, accuracy, and reliability of the micropump strongly differentiates it from competing methods, making this micropump uniquely appropriate for inclusion into high volume medical products (cartridges and microfabricated fluidic chips etc.) that are designed to be disposable. This is important because the field of microfluidics is moving in this direction. The proposed Phase II project involves materials development, engineering design, process control development and microfluidics applications testing that, if successful, will position the technology for future transition into a manufacturing or product environment. Our program includes working with a medical equipment manufacturer and with regulatory affairs specialists. The focus is on exploiting the unique features of the micropump for use in future drug infusion systems. [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE The proposed technology will benefit public health by providing cost-effective system components for bringing next generation health care products and diagnostic tests to the market place. Cost effective next generation health care products and diagnostics will allow physicians to provide improved and more individualized patient treatment and care. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]